Out of reach
by Nuage1980
Summary: Фантазия на тему того, как Кадди и Хаус провели время в Сингапуре, приехав на семинар, упомянутый в 3-18 Airborne.


Двери лифта мягко закрылись.  
- Поверить не могу, что ты раскритиковал доклад Либермана! – Кадди прикрыла глаза, понимая, что ее гнев ничего не исправит, но, тем не менее, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не стукнуть безмятежно улыбающегося Хауса.  
- Да ладно тебе, - примирительно заметил тот. – Ты же сама хотела заявить о себе на этом семинаре.  
- Да, но я рассчитывала, что мы сделаем это с помощью твоего доклада! – Лиза испытала новый прилив бессильного раздражения.  
- Не злись, будет тебе доклад. Чем собираешься заняться? – он искоса глянул на ее как обычно глубокое декольте.  
Программа семинара была составлена так, что перед завершающим днем научных слушаний и обсуждений, участником предоставлялось полтора свободных дня, которые они могли посвятить осмотру достопримечательностей Сингапура.  
- Не знаю, - Кадди пожала плечами. – А ты?  
Они вышли из кондиционированной прохлады конгресс-центра, и их тут же обдала жаркая, обволакивающая волна влажного воздуха.  
- Буду готовиться к выступлению, что же еще? Я ведь не прощу себе, если наше участие останется незамеченным, – Хаус произнес это так серьезно, что Кадди ни секунды не усомнилась в том, что у него совсем иные планы.  
Подошла их очередь, и они уселись в такси, Лиза назвала адрес гостиницы.  
- А какие планы на завтра? – небрежно поинтересовался Хаус.  
- Хотела осмотреть город. Если хочешь, можем сделать это вместе, - прикрыв глаза, Кадди откинулась на сиденье.  
- Отлично, - отозвался Грег.  
Остаток пути они проделали молча. Впрочем, вся поездка едва ли заняла десять минут – Сингапур на проверку оказался если не маленьким, то весьма компактным городом.  
- А все же я был прав в отношении доклада Либермана, - заметил Грег, помогая Кадди выйти из такси. – И даже он признал это.  
- Я знаю, - вздохнула Кадди. – Ты всегда оказываешься прав, - она на мгновенье встретилась с ним взглядом, а потом зашла в прохладный холл гостиницы, через стеклянные двери, предупредительно распахнутые швейцаром.  
- Почти, - пробормотал он, проводив ее взглядом. – Я почти всегда оказываюсь прав.  
Грег немного помедлил, а потом пошел следом за ней.

Быстро приняв душ, Лиза переоделась и вышла из номера. Усевшись в такси, она попросила водителя отвезти ее в Ботанический сад. Еще в самолете она изучила брошюры, наметив для себя перечень мест, которые непременно стоит посетить. Сад орхидей, расположенный на территории Ботанического сада, значился под номером один.  
Лиза шла по ухоженным тропинкам, не переставая удивляться разнообразному буйству тропической зелени. Вообще, здесь, в Сингапуре, ее многое изумляло: искренняя доброжелательность местных жителей, ощущение безопасности и чистота. Хотя, усмехнулась Кадди, чистота легко объясняется штрафом в 1000 долларов, который грозит каждому, кто нарушит установленные правила, впрочем, как и запрет на курение. Черт, я становлюсь похожа на Хауса, - Лиза поймала себя на практичном и циничном толковании причин, и это ее неприятно поразило.  
Усилием воли выкинув эту мысль из головы, Кадди углубилась в сад. Слева выросла сплошная стена из лиан, узкая дорожка вела вниз, где прятались сумерки, которые, казалось, пережидали здесь дневное время. Миновав небольшой искусственный водопад, и пройдя еще немного вперед, Лиза оказалась перед входом в Сад орхидей. Попав внутрь, она сперва замерла от восторга – настолько необыкновенным было зрелище. Разнообразие и количество цветов, представших ее взгляду, было совершенно ошеломляющим, а разлитый в воздухе аромат кружил голову.  
Лиза провела там два с половиной часа, гуляя по террасам и мостикам, разглядывая экзотические цветов и дивясь их форме и цвету. Она обошла сад дважды и замерла у выхода, не в силах покинуть это волшебное место. Но, взглянув на часы, со вздохом сожаления вышла, чувствуя, что все ее существо противится этому.  
Следующим пунктом посещения стал China town. Немного прогулявшись и осмотрев индийский храм и яркую пагоду, занимавшую целый квартал, Лиза прошла по главной торговой улице, накупив сувениров и кое-что из одежды. Понимая, что все эти вещички уместны только здесь, она не смогла отказать себе в этом удовольствии. К тому же, цены по американским меркам, были совершенно смехотворны.  
Спустившись в метро, Кадди через пятнадцать минут оказалась на станции Raffles. Пройдя совсем немного, она оказалась в своей гостинице. Оставив вещи в номере, она снова спустилась и, перекусив в одном из ресторанчиков, под которые был отведен целый этаж огромного торгового центра Raffles, направилась на Orchard road, улицу, где сосредоточены лучшие магазины города.  
Она вернулась в гостиницу около восьми, чувствуя себя совершенно измотанной. Сказались длительный перелет, смена часовых поясов и просто усталость, накопившаяся за день.  
Помня о договоренности с Хаусом, Лиза набрала его внутренний номер. Он сразу поднял трубку, будто ждал ее звонка.  
- Хорошо провела день? - осведомился Хаус.  
- Неплохо, только устала, - Лиза растянулась на кровати, чувствуя пульсацию в ногах.  
- На шестом этаже спа-центр и бассейн, - проинформировал Хаус. – Поплавай, ноги не будут так болеть, - посоветовал он.  
- Откуда ты?.. – Лиза удивленно распахнула глаза и села на кровати, поморщившись от неприятных ощущений в ногах.  
- Во сколько встречаемся завтра? – перебил Грег.  
- В десять, в холле, - растеряно ответила Лиза. – Хаус, как ты узнал, что у меня болят ноги?  
- Я видел твои туфли, - усмехнулся тот. – Красивые. И весьма подходящие для конференции, но ходить в них долго – мучение. Полагаю, ты решила, что именно нам стоит увидеть? – он сменил тему.  
- Да, есть пара мыслей, - Лиза все еще испытывала странное чувство от столь неожиданной заботы Грега.  
- Вот и отлично! – бодро откликнулся он. – Хотя, зная тебя, не удивлюсь, если ты наизусть выучила путеводитель. Впрочем, неважно. Встречаемся в холле в десять. Приятных снов.  
- Спокойной ночи, Хаус, - отозвалась она, и повесила трубку.

Спустившись на следующее утро в холл и увидев Хауса, Кадди не смогла сдержать улыбку. На нем были бермуды и синяя хлопковая рубашка с совершенно безумным орнаментом. Гуляя вчера по китайскому кварталу она видела такие, это означало что и Грег там побывал. Он тоже ухмыльнулся, отметив ее свободные голубые шелковые брюки с запАхом и белый топ с низким вырезом, оставлявший открытыми руки и половину спину.

- Одними дорогами ходим, - заметил он, пропуская ее вперед.

- Да уж, - усмехнулась она.

- Так куда едем? – Хаус нацепил солнечные очки и посмотрел на нее поверх стекол.

- Я думаю, на Синтозу, - Кадди сделала шаг к притормозившему рядом такси. – Там есть океанариум.

- Отлично, - кивнул Грег. – Пусть будет Синтоза.

Они приехали слишком рано, океанариум был закрыт. Несколько таких же ранних посетителей смиренно ожидали открытия касс на лавочке. 

- Ты куда? – Кадди окликнула Хауса, который зашагал в противоположную сторону.

- Раз уж мы здесь, давай хоть на океан посмотрим, - он пожал плечами. – Это интересней, чем сидеть здесь полчаса.

- Ладно, - Лиза последовала за ним.

Они пересекли дорогу и оказались на пляже, пустынном в этот час. Пройдя по белому песку, они подошли к самой кромке воды. 

- Подержи это, - попросила Кадди, передавая Хаусу сумку.

Она скинула мягкие плетеные сандалии и встала в набегающие волны, подставив лицо пока еще не жарким солнечным лучам.

- Нравится? – поинтересовался Грег.

- Очень, - отозвалась она, не открывая глаз. – Иди сюда.

- Нет уж, спасибо, - проворчал тот.

- Почему? – Лиза обернулась на него, и в этот момент он ее сфотографировал. – Хаус, перестань, - Лиза отвернулась, засмущавшись.

Однако он и не подумал выполнить ее просьбу.

- Да ладно, ты отлично смотришься, - он продолжал делать снимки. 

- Правда? – Лиза неуверенно улыбнулась.

- Конечно! Уверен, что опубликовав эти фотки на сайте знакомств, ты найдешь еще сотню кандидатов в отцы твоего ребенка.

Лиза замерла на секунду, а потом решительно вышла из воды. Несмотря на теплый влажный воздух, ей показалось, что на нее вылили ушат ледяной воды.

- Ты прав, - она подхватила свои сандалии и сумку. – Спасибо за заботу, - холодно произнесла она. – Идем, там уже открыли.

Самым потрясающим в океанариуме оказался стометровый стеклянный тоннель, который создавал иллюзию нахождения под водой. Рассеяно рассматривая обитателей морских глубин, Кадди пыталась не думать о словах Хауса, угодивших в самую больную точку. В конце концов, она решила не омрачать день подобными размышлениями. Обстановка способствовала этому, вода действовала умиротворяюще. 

Потеряв Хауса из вида, Кадди вскоре нашла его у выхода.

- Хаус, что ты делаешь! – Лиза ужаснулась, заметив, что Грег опустил руку в один из открытых аквариумов.

- Не бойся, - Хаус кивнул на табличку с надписью «Touch-pool». – Иди, попробуй, тебе понравится.

Кадди с опаской подошла к аквариуму и посмотрела в воду. Она увидела, как небольшие рыбки, сперва помедлив, стремительно проплывают мимо ладони Грега.

- Ну же! – настойчиво позвал Хаус.

Лиза опустила ладонь в воду, и в тот же момент, одна из рыбок подплыла к ней, коснувшись упругим боком. А следом за ней другая, и еще. Казалось, они ластятся, словно кошки. Это было удивительное ощущение. Улыбка осветила лицо Кадди.

- Ну что, идем? – спустя некоторое время поинтересовался Грег, протягивая ей платок. 

- Да, - Кадди со вздохом вынула руку из аквариума.

- Куда теперь?

- В парк бабочек.

Чтобы попасть туда, им пришлось пройти через тропический парк, на дорожках которого им время от времени в том или ином встречались драконы: их фигурами был украшен вход, различные арки, водопад и даже целая тропинка была оформлена в виде гигантского змея. Оказавшись в парке бабочек, который представлял собой затянутый прозрачной сеткой двухуровневый павильон высотой в десять метров, Лиза снова восхитилась. Огромные разноцветные бабочки, похожие на ожившие цветы, порхали повсюду. 

Кадди и Хаусу не потребовалось много времени, чтобы обойти весь павильон. К удивлению Лизы, бабочки так и кружили вокруг Грега, касаясь его невесомыми крылышками, садились ему на плечи. Сколько она не замирала, сколько не протягивала руки в надежде, что хоть одна из бабочек сядет ей на ладонь, хрупкие создания полностью ее игнорировали.

- Дай руку, - попросил Хаус, заметив ее разочарование.

- Зачем? – Лиза удивленно взглянула на него.

- Тебе обязательно искать объяснения всем моим действиям? – возмутился Хаус. – Мы не в больнице, жизни пациентов не стоят на кону.

После секундного колебания она протянула ему руку. Хаус слегка наклонился и мягко прижался губами к внутренней стороне ее ладони.

- Хаус, что ты делаешь? – у Лизы перехватило дыхание, она испуганно посмотрела не него.

- Ничего, - Грег отпустил ее руку. – Видишь? – он продемонстрировал леденец, зажатый между зубами. – Теперь они и за тобой станут увиваться, - в доказательство он перевернул ее ладонь кверху и тут же две бабочки – одна черная с желтым, а другая лазурная – сели к ней на руку.

- Спасибо, - только и смогла выговорить Лиза, не отводя взгляда от бабочек.

- Пожалуйста, - усмехнулся Хаус, поднимаясь со скамейки около небольшого водопада. 

Еще в этот день они посмотрели шоу розовых дельфинов в искусственной лагуне, поднялись на восьмидесятиметровую статую-музей мерлиона и смотровую панарамную Карлсберг-тауэр, с которой открывался великолепный вид на город, остров и океан. Когда смотровая площадка плавно двинулась вниз, к ним подошел один из служителей и предложил сделать фото. 

- Сядьте поближе, вы не помещаетесь в объектив, - попросил он.

Кадди придвинулась на пару сантиметров.

- Еще ближе, - попросил бой.

- Знаете, мне не нужно это фото, - Лиза протянула руку, чтобы забрать камеру.

Грег возвел глаза к небу, перехватил ее руку левой рукой, а правой крепко обнял ее за плечи, изобразив милую улыбку.

- Улыбайся, - приказал он.

Опешившая Лиза послушалась и с ошеломленной улыбкой посмотрела в объектив. Бой сделал снимок, вернул камеру и пошел дальше, предлагая другим посетителям площадки сделать их фотографии.

- Видишь, совсем не больно, - Хаус моментально убрал руку и отодвинулся от нее. – Как ты любишь создавать проблемы на пустом месте.

- Ну еще бы, - Лиза мотнула головой. – Ладно, предлагаю вернуться в город по канатной дороге.

- Возражений нет, - Хаус поднялся и, прихрамывая, пошел к выходу.

- Ты обгорела, - заметил Хаус, не глядя на нее. 

Они сели в такси, чтобы вернуться в гостиницу.

- Ерунда! – возразила Кадди. – Я никогда не обгораю.

- Как скажешь, - Грег пожал плечами. 

- Предлагаю немного отдохнуть, а потом поужинать. Что думаешь? – Кадди взглянула на него.

- Согласен, - Грег откинулся на сиденье.

Как хорошо, что иногда можно переложить решения на других, про себя усмехнулся он. А уж если за дело бралась Лиза Кадди, то и вообще можно было не о чем не беспокоиться. Она еще в студенчестве была надежной и на нее всегда можно было положиться.

Для ужина они выбрали Clarke Quay. Было около шести вечера. Прозрачные сумерки, которые окутали город, когда они вышли из гостиницы, уже превратились в бархатную ночь. Повсюду включилась иллюминация, погружая каждого кто оказался там, в какой-то особый, фантастический мир.

- Может, сюда? – со смехом предложил Хаус, кивнув на вывеску бара под названием «Клиника», расположенного в самом начале улицы. - Держу пари, ты соскучилась по работе!

- Не настолько, - Лиза тоже рассмеялась, посмотрев на посетителей, которые сидели в инвалидных креслах и потягивали коктейли из капельниц.

Те, кто уже перебрал – расположились на больничных койках. Официантки, одетые как медсестры, разносили выпивку в виде пластиковых пакетов для капельниц. Вообще весь антураж заведения полностью соответствовал названию.

- Давай поищем что-нибудь другое, - она двинулась дальше под сверкающими гирляндами, которыми были украшены деревья.

Они остановили свой выбор на небольшом уютном ресторанчике. Расположившись на открытой веранде, они заказали напитки. Лиза взяла фирменный Singapore Sling, Грег же предпочел воду.

- Твое здоровье! – Лиза подняла высокий бокал. 

- Твое здоровье!

- Хаус, почему ты не пьешь? – поинтересовалась она.

- Напиваться можно дома, за закрытыми дверями, когда тебя никто не видит, - нехотя пояснил он.

Что-то в его тоне подсказало ей, что не стоит расспрашивать дальше. Она перевела беседу на семинар. Это было безопасно и привычно. Оба чувствовали себя свободно и уверенно, обсуждая медицинские вопросы.

- У тебя волосы завиваются, - заметил Хаус, когда им принесли кофе.

- Ужасно, да? – Кадди коснулась прически, оставлявшей открытой шею.

Высокая влажность сыграла злую шутку, превратив ее волосы в мелкие кудряшки.

- Да нет, - Хаус взглянул на нее. – Симпатично.

Кадди неуверенно улыбнулась, ожидая подвоха. Но Хаус ничего больше не сказал. Только выражение глаз неуловимо изменилась, и несколько мгновений он смотрел на нее откровенным мужским взглядом. Она время от времени замечала этот его взгляд, и всякий раз терялась, не зная как вести себя.

- Зачем мы заказали кофе? – Кадди поспешила что-то сказать, чтобы избавиться от неловкости. – Его невозможно пить в такую жару!

Расплатившись, они пошли вдоль набережной. Через каждые двести метров были устроены небольшие причалы и зазывалы уговаривали туристов совершить получасовой вояж на стилизованных под старину джонках.

- Прокатимся? – предложила Лиза. – Мы ведь почти не видели город.

- Хорошо, - кивнул Грег.

Они спустились по покачивающимся мосткам. Бой помог Лизе перешагнуть на лодку. Когда он попытался проделать то же самое в отношении Хауса, тот сердито выдернул свой локоть.

- Я сам, спасибо. На это я еще способен, - услышала Лиза его ядовитую реплику.

- Хаус, - она с мягким упреком посмотрела на него. – Извините, - обратилась она к бою.

Тот поднял руки в знак того, что все нормально и прокричал что-то на китайском зазывале с причала. Они оба засмеялись.

- Болван, - пробормотал Хаус.

- Только потому, что попытался тебе помочь? Хаус, нельзя быть таким грубым, - Лиза взглянула ему в глаза.

Грег промолчал, не желая ввязываться в очередную бессмысленную перепалку о его нравственности. Лиза тихонько вздохнула и стала смотреть по сторонам, экскурсия началась.

Темная вода с всплесками билась о борт джонки. Кадди, задумавшись, не замечала колониальных зданий, мимо которых они проплывали, не вслушивалась в комментарии гида. Она, не отрываясь, смотрела на темную воду, в которой отражались подрагивающие силуэты освещенных небоскребов, ресторанов, праздно гуляющей публики. Она думала о Хаусе. Конечно, все знали, что он испытывает боль, и привыкли к этому, и прощали многое. Но лишь в редкие моменты можно было понять, насколько он уязвлен собственной инвалидностью, насколько он беспомощен перед болью и насколько ему ненавистна необходимость жить так, как диктует его изувеченная нога.

- Смотри, Мерлион, - Грег указал на искусно подсвеченную статую белого рыбольва, из пасти которого извергался поток воды.

- Да, - Лиза стряхнула задумчивость. – Так он намного эффектней. И Эспланада тоже, - она кивнула на высвеченные синим футуристические шипастые округлые здания театрального комплекса, напоминавшие морских ежей.

Джонка, замерев на некоторое время в гавани, чтобы дать туристам возможность полюбоваться видом, медленно двинулась назад. Лодка вернулась к причалу. На этот раз бой не повторил ошибки и не стал предлагать Грегу помощь. Лиза, успевшая подняться до середины мостков обернулась, увидев, с каким трудом он выбирается из лодки, которая явно не была рассчитана на людей с ограниченными возможностями. Боясь обидеть Грега своим сочувствием, она поскорее отвернулась и стала подниматься дальше. 

Оказавшись на твердой поверхности, Хаус принял таблетку, и они направились к стоянке такси.

- Сильно болит? – осторожно спросила Лиза, испытывая раскаяние за то, что заставила его весь день быть ее сопровождающим.

- Как обычно, - буркнул Грег.

Но Лиза заметила, что хромает он больше обычного. Ругая себя за непредусматрительность, она последовала за ним. Они миновали современный фонтан, который напоминал бы песочницу, если б не вода – он был украшен яркими разноцветными мячами разных размеров. Дойдя до стоянки, они заняли место в конце внушительной очереди – гости города, повеселившись, спешили вернуться в гостиницы.

- Сэр! Прошу вас, сэр, это такси для вас! – распорядитель махал Грегу, предлагая ему сесть в такси вне очереди.

- Видишь, - уголком рта сказал он Кадди, - не так уж все плохо. Спасибо, - он любезно улыбнулся распорядителю, подождал, пока Лиза скользнет внутрь, и сам сел рядом.

Зайдя в свой номер, Лиза бросила сумочку на стул, скинула шелковый сарафан и прошла в душ. Проведя мочалкой по коже, она испытала легкое покалывание, но не придала этому значения. Когда же она вышла из душа и протерла запотевшее зеркало – то ужаснулась. Ее руки, зона декольте и половина спины по линии топа, который она надела утром, были пунцового цвета. Хаус был прав, она обгорела, недооценив коварство экваториального солнца. 

Она оделась и спустилась вниз. К счастью, при гостинице была круглосуточная аптека. Лиза купила крем от солнечных ожогов и вернулась к себе. Понимая, что, скорее всего, эти меры окажутся тщетны, она, тем не менее, в соответствии с инструкцией нанесла крем на руки и грудь. А вот со спиной возникли проблемы. Поколебавшись немного, она сунула тюбик в карман гостиничного халата и вышла в коридор.

Услышав стук в дверь, Хаус нажал mute на пульте телевизора, и роскошная блондинка продолжила свои эротические упражнения беззвучно. Поднявшись с кровати, он пересек гостиную и приоткрыл дверь.

- Привет, - увидев Кадди он открыл дверь пошире. – Вообще-то я заказывал китаянку, а они прислали мне клон моей начальницы. Негодяи.

Кадди усмехнулась

- Мне нужна твоя помощь, - смущенно призналась она.

- Это я понял, - Хаус взглянул на нее, ожидая дальнейших пояснений. 

- Можно войти? – поинтересовалась она. – А то меня и вправду примут за девушку по вызову.

- Тебе это не грозит, обычно они одеты иначе, - съязвил Хаус, пропуская ее в комнату.

Кадди предпочла не реагировать на его остроту.

- Так что стряслось? – поинтересовался он.

Кадди молча достала из кармана крем от ожогов, повернулась к нему спиной и слегка обнажила плечи. Она зажмурилась, ожидая его комментариев.

- Садись на диван, - велел он, после секундной паузы.

- И все? Никаких насмешек по поводу моей самоуверенности? – Кадди повернула голову и взглянула на него через плечо.

- Только не от меня. К тому же, уверен, ты и сама прекрасно справишься с самоедством, - Хаус присел рядом.

Лиза обнажила спину, придерживая халат у груди.

- Хочешь вина? – осведомился он, перехватив ее взгляд – на столике в гостиной стояла наполовину пустая бутылка и бокал.

- Вообще-то я думала о викодине, - сказала она, кивнув на пузырек. – Может, одолжишь мне таблетку?

- Руки прочь от моего викодина! – негодующе воскликнул Хаус.

Кадди не смогла сдержать улыбку, наблюдая в зеркале напротив его притворно-возмущенно гримаску.

Хаус слегка нажал на ее кожу, указательный палец оставил белый след, который снова покраснел через несколько секунд.

- Неприятно, но не смертельно, - констатировал он. 

- Глупо, да? – сокрушенно спросила Лиза.

– Да. Но, поверь, викодин это лишнее, - добавил он, посерьезнев. – Кроме этого, мы с тобой уже это проходили и ничего хорошего не вышло.

- Мог бы не напоминать, - пробормотала Кадди, чувствуя как краснеет при воспоминании о студенческой вечеринке, когда она, не зная, выпила коктейль с подмешанным наркотиком.

Это придало ей смелости и она отважилась поспорить с Хаусом, спор закончился в его спальне. Но между ними так ничего и не произошло: Лизе стало плохо, и Грегу пришлось всю ночь возиться с ней. Воспоминание было мучительно-стыдным и лишь слегка поблекло со временем. 

- Неужели ты все еще переживаешь это? – Хаус выдавил крем на ладони и начал мягкими движениями втирать его в плечи Лизы.

- Нет, конечно, - она встретилась в зеркале с его проницательным взглядом. – Не очень, - поправилась она и покраснела еще больше. – Хаус, просто вотри это чертов крем, - попросила она.

Он послушался. Ощущения были приятные. Крем слегка холодил, это облегчало боль. Руки Хауса переместились ниже, теперь он мазал ее спину. 

Кадди чувствовала прикосновения его музыкальных пальцев к своей коже и понимала, что там, где он ее касается, кожа против ее воли начинает пылать. И это не имело никакого отношения к солнечному ожогу. Чтобы заслониться он этой мысли и чувств, которые он так неожиданно разбудил, Лиза прикрыла глаза. 

Хаус тоже уловил перемену, и в какой то момент она почувствовала на своем плече прикосновение его губ. Он помедлил немного, но Лиза не сделала попытки встать или отодвинуться. Грег отвел выбившуюся из забранного пучка прядь и поцеловал жилку, бившуюся на ее шее. Дыхание Лизы участилось, сердце стучало как сумасшедшее. А Хаус все продолжал свое изысканное искушение. Он привлек ее к себе так, что ее спина оказалось прижатой к его груди, мягко отвел ее руку и халат скользнул вниз, обнажив ее до пояса. 

Лиза отдавала себе отчет, что все это неправильно, что это нужно остановить, но ощущения были столь восхитительны, что она длила и длила их, не решаясь прервать его ласки. Наконец, когда она поняла, что дальше не сможет себя контролировать, он открыла глаза и хрипло произнесла:

- Хаус.

Грег замер, потом поднял голову и встретился с ней взглядом. Кадди поморщилась от картины, представшей ей в зеркале. Она наполовину обнаженная, с подернутым дымкой распутным взглядом и пылающими щеками и Грег, все еще обнимающий ее.

- Хаус, это неправильно. Мы не должны, - она беспомощно взглянула на него, словно ищя поддержки.

- Да, - вздохнул он, убрав руки. – Ты права, - он отвел взгляд и помог ей надеть халат.

- Прости, я не хотела, - Лиза завязала пояс халата.

- Знаю, - он потер лоб. – Не извиняйся.

- Завтра твой доклад в одиннадцать, - напомнили она перед уходом, ненавидя себя за слабость.

- Помню. Все будет в порядке.

- Спокойной ночи, Хаус, - тихо произнесла она, в ее голосе явственно звучало раскаяние.

Она задержалась на несколько мгновений, словно желая еще что-то сказать, потом кивнула и вышла в коридор.

Хаус сел на диван и задумался. Он несколько раз прокрутил в голове случившееся, а потом резко поднялся и вышел из номера.

Кадди разглядывала себя в зеркало, пытаясь оценить ущерб от ожогов и уговаривая себя забыть то, что произошло в номере Хауса. В конце концов, он мог бы и не начинать все это, малодушно подумала она, пытаясь разозлиться. Это всегда помогало ей мобилизироваться и справиться с любыми обстоятельствами. Ведь она пришла туда без задней мысли. И она не виновата, что 4 Singapore sling сделали ее столь податливой. Хорошо еще, что ей хватило воли остановиться. 

Ей проще было списать все произошедшее на обстоятельства. Но, спрятавшись за ложным успокоением, она все равно испытывала беспокойство. 

Раздавшийся настойчивый стук заставил ее вздрогнуть. Она запахнула халат и открыла дверь. На пороге стоял Хаус. На секунду ее сердце остановилось, сбившись с ритма, а потом бешено застучало.

- Надеюсь, ты передумал насчет викодина. В противном случае, спокойной ночи, - Кадди прислонилась к косяку, поморщившись от боли.

- Держи, тебе станет легче, - Хаус протянул ей несколько охлаждающих пакетов, которые купил внизу.

- Хочешь, чтобы я поверила в острый приступ альтруизма? – сощурилась Лиза, стараясь не выдать своего волнения.

- Вообще-то, я хочу совсем другого, - он прямо посмотрел на нее.

Несколько секунд они молча смотрели друг на друга, а потом Лиза, распахнула дверь. Хаус зашел внутрь. Все было понятно без слов.

Лиза с трудом разлепила глаза, выпростала руку и убрала с лица спутанные волосы. Она лежала, уютно растянувшись вдаль бока Хауса, а он во сне обнимал ее за плечи. Лиза улыбнулась и едва не замурчала он удовольствия. Прошлая ночь была восхитительной и даже сейчас, при свете дня, она должны была бы ужаснуться произошедшему, но она испытывала совсем другие эмоции. Конечно, теперь придется как-то все это уладить, лениво подумала она, но лучше подумать об этом позже.

Она потянулась и, не в силах сопротивляться искушению, легонько поцеловала Хауса в подбородок. Потом ее губы скользнули ниже, и добрались до злополучного шрама на шее.  
- Мммм, - довольно протянул пробудившийся Хаус. – Я был бы не против, если бы меня будили так каждое утро. Это гораздо приятней, чем орущий будильник.  
При этих словах Кадди окаменела, а потом подскочила, как ужаленная.  
- Что? Что случилось! – Хаус непонимающе распахнул пронзительно синие ясные глаза.  
- Черт, - простонала Лиза сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
Она показала ему будильник, завести который вчера совершенно позабыла. Стрелки показывали без пятнадцати одиннадцать.  
- Мы опоздали, - она в отчаянии закусила губу, лихорадочно соображая, что предпринять.  
- Успокойся, - велел Хаус, и она действительно как-то сразу пришла в себя. – Наверняка можно позвонить устроителям и передвинуть время выступления.  
- Ну конечно! – радостно воскликнула она. – Хаус, ты гений!  
Обернувшись простыней как тогой, она прошла к столу, взяла брошюру семинара и продиктовала Грегу номер телефона. Хаус приложил трубку к уху:  
- Алло? Да. Это доктор Грегори Хаус. Я должен выступать с докладом в одиннадцать, но я не могу быть там. Да, что-то съел вчера в ресторане, - он выслушал сочувственный фразы собеседника. – Скажите, можно передвинуть доклад, - он искоса взглянул на присевшую рядом Кадди, которая не сводила с него глаз, - на три тридцать. Да, уверен, что успею. Спасибо, - он повесил трубку.  
- Все в порядке? – уточнила Лиза, хотя и так все было ясно.  
- Угу, - Хаус потянул простынь, в которую завернулась Кадди.  
- Хаус, что ты делаешь? – она посмотрела на него.  
- По-моему, это очевидно, - он продолжал сосредоточенно тянуть, пожирая взглядом открывающееся тело Лизы. – Я собираюсь продолжить то, на чем мы остановились, - он серьезно взглянул на нее и снова опустил взгляд.  
- Хаус, - предупреждающе произнесла она, но голос прозвучал игриво. – Это не очень хорошая идея.  
Он справился с простыней, но она почему-то не чувствовала смущения.  
- Я слишком часто соглашался с тобой в этой поездке. Лимит согласия исчерпан, - он приподнялся и придвинулся к ней. - И я намерен доказать тебе, насколько, по-моему, эта идея хороша, - последние слова он произнес у самых ее губ, а потом поцеловал Лизу.  
Она решила стойко переждать этот поцелуй, доказав ему и себе, что пора возвращаться в реальный мир, где она – начальник, а он – ее подчиненный. Но ее непротивления едва ли хватило на минуту, а потом она с жаром отдалась его ласкам.

К назначенному времени доклада они опоздали. Утомившись любовью, они снова заснули. А когда проснулись, поняли, что снова фатально опаздывают. Хаус предложил плюнуть на доклад, к тому же у него был официальный повод не выступать, но Кадди была непреклонна – и вот теперь они неслись по холлу конгресс-центра. Он злился на то, что она заставляет его выступать, она не могла простить ему, что он снова проявил непреклонность и упрямство. Оказавшись за кулисами, они отыскали устроителей. Сбивчиво объяснившись, они узнали, что первоначальные сорок минут, отведенные для доклада Грега, в связи со всеми перестановками сократились до десяти. 

- Уложишься? – нервно спросила она.

Хаус лишь взглянул на нее с легким превосходством.

- Да, глупо было спрашивать, - Лиза глубоко вздохнула, пытаясь унять дрожь.

Она ненавидела, когда что-то шло не так, как было запланировано. Теперь же у нее было два повода не находить себе места – угроза срыва доклада и ночь, проведенная с Хаусом. Грег, прищурившись, наблюдал за ней. Однако предпочел ничего не говорить.

Наконец, его пригласили.  
- Удачи, - Кадди удержала Хауса за рукав и взглянула на него. – Уверена, у тебя все получится.  
- Спасибо, - он взглянул на ее руку, потом, слегка нахмурившись, посмотрел ей в глаза. – Все в порядке? – спросил он, ее взволнованность не укрылась от него.  
- Да, - она отступила на шаг. – Да, конечно.  
- Ладно, - с некоторой заминкой произнес он.  
Кадди с гордостью проводила его взглядом. Но уже через три минуты от гордости не осталось и следа, потому что Хаус закончил выступление словами о том, что подробнее с заявленной проблемой участники семинара смогут ознакомиться, изучив материала в розданных им папках.  
- Довольна? – съехидничал он, вернувшись за кулисы под жидкие, недоуменные аплодисменты.  
- Нет, - возмущенно протянула она. – Как ты мог так поступить!  
- Ой, да перестань. Этого достаточно. В отчетном докладе будет указано, что я выступил с обзором исследования. Разве ты не этого добивалась?  
- Я добивалась того, чтобы наше участие в этом мероприятиями укрепило положение больницы. По-твоему, это… - она даже не подобрала слова, лишь указав в сторону сцены, - может способствовать укреплению репутации!  
- Ладно, я все понял, - он вздохнул. – Теперь мы можем вернуться в гостиницу?  
- Хаус! – Лиза задохнулась от негодования. – Хаус, - она отошла в сторону, заметив любопытные взгляды, - нам надо поговорить.  
- Прямо здесь? – осведомился он.  
- Ладно, давай вернемся в гостиницу, - сдавшись, согласилась она.  
- Я предложил это с самого начала, - спокойно заметил он.  
Лиза взглянула на него сузившимися глазами и, ни слова не говоря, направилась к выходу. Хаус последовал за ней.

- Хаус, это было замечательно. Но то, что тут началось, должно тут же и закончиться, - Лиза взглянула на него, ожидая реакции.  
Они вернулись в гостиницу и сейчас разговаривали в ее номере.  
- Аха, - коротко бросил он.  
Хаус не собирался облегчать ей задачу. Он с невозмутимом видом сидел на диване, а Лиза прохаживалась перед ним.  
- Иначе мы не сможем работать вместе, - она привела новый аргумент.  
- Аха.  
- Это все усложнит.  
- Секс всегда все усложняет. Впрочем, как и его отсутствие, - он посмотрел на нее. – Почему ты думаешь, что нам удастся этого избежать?  
- Потому что мы взрослые, ответственные люди и у этих отношений нет перспективы? – предположила она.  
- Разумно.  
- Ты согласен с тем, что это нужно прекратить? – этот разговор был ей неприятен, но она понимала, что иначе нельзя.  
- Да, - Грег наклонил голову. – Но если я правильно расслышал, ты сказала, что это должно закончиться здесь, - он наклонился вперед и, поймав ее руку, потянул на себя.

Лиза оказалась у него на коленях.  
- Хаус, не надо – попросила она, упершись руками ему в плечи.  
- До вылета еще семь часов, - он стал целовать ее в шею. – А потом мы забудем обо всем, что здесь было.  
- Точно? – она взяла его лицо в ладони и заглянула в глаза.

- Точно, - пообещал он.

Кадди еще секунду смотрела на него, а потом наклонилась и прижалась к его губам, с тоской понимая, что это решение прекратить то, что они начали, проще принять, чем выполнить.

Через семь часов они поднялись на борт самолета, не подозревая, через какое испытание им предстоит пройти во время этого межконтинентального полета.


End file.
